


Overbearing Shadow

by ShadowGal11



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Bond, Capture, Chains, Dark, Forced Bonding, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Mild Language, Psychopaths In Love, Shapeshifting, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGal11/pseuds/ShadowGal11
Summary: Sam has been escaping only to get captured over and over again. In an endless cycle. Until he's kidnapped for the last time in the form of a small sly red fox.Sam is a creature that is able to change into different forms of birds. Fizyk Dean the king of the under world, but what people don't know is that he is also the kong of magical creature. Only those of his closest subordinates knew who he really was.Fizyk is also a creatire that can transform into any type of canine.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

Sam wasn’t sure if it was a wonderful sign or a sign of disaster, but Sam knew that this was gonna be the last escape he would ever make. The more he kept on escaping, the more that person kept trying to chain him down. _It felt as though he was being played with but as long as they keep chaining me, I will always have a chance to escape._ The last building that he had escaped from, was about 5 stories high and had several buildings connected to it. Once he had woken up he realized that he had been locked in a small room, and a small window, impossible for him to size through with his current form. They had also placed shackles on his hands and legs connecting him completely to the floor, and wall behind him. After looking around, he finally turned his attention to the man leaning against the wall. More times than not, ONLY one man remained, _thank God it wasn’t him_. The man looked to be observing him, scrutinizing everything about him. But he didn’t mind, as long as THAT man didn’t come back. When that man had been around, Sam wouldn’t be able to do anything. Like literally, that man always seemed to have an interest in him, but he didn’t know what kind it was. The worst one yet was when that fucking dire wolf laid on him. Digging his entire body into the ground. 

_(Flash Back to 2nd escape)_

WHAT THE FUCK, they are suppose to be extinct already but nooooo, fate here hated him and decided that he should lying underneath a fucking extinct Dire Fucking Wolf. The only thing he remembered from that time was that he had passed out from the lack of oxygen in his body. But in the end he didn’t know where that dire wolf had come from but he hated it with his entire being. Not to mention the fact that the smell from the animal alone, stayed with him for weeks! No amount of showers, soap and body wash could get rid of it. _Damn I need to stop thinking about that, I gotta leave before that psycho comes back or they put the dire wolf back in._

Closing his eyes Sam, finding the sapling of power in his chest. Slowly drawing on it, making sure the guard didn’t notice, until it was too late. Sam had silently made his hands and feet smaller to get out of the chains, while waiting for the perfect moment to knock out the guard. That had occurred when the guard turned his back to look at the door. Sam pounced, putting a quarter of his power into the punch, knocking the guard out. After breaking the window, Sam quickly shifted into a small sparrow and escaped.

He had been successfully escaped and hiding from HIM for about 6 months now. The longest he went without being found and having to move, lasted for about a month. Though he wouldn’t have been caught if it wasn’t for his stupidity, that came in the form of a small red fox. Sam had seen a cute red fox sitting on the sidewalk sniffing around, when sneaking around. He couldn’t stop himself, and gave the fox some food to eat, scratching him behind the ears. Realizing that it was time to go back, Sam felt reluctant to leave the red foxes side. Afraid that it would be in danger, but before he could make a decision, as to whether to take the fox or not. The decision was made for him, by the sound of many feet stomping on the ground, roused him and made him run. 

The fear of being caught triggered him to push himself further and further without looking back. Once reaching the safety of the neighborhood, did he stop to rest. Crouching down low, beneath the window, in case he needed to make a clean getaway, he could just jump out the window and onto the fire escape. What he didn’t notice was that the fox had finally found what he was looking for, and thus began to secretly follow him, keeping to the shadows. Once his breathing had turned even, he waited for a few more moments to make sure nothing and nobody had followed him, sensing nothing. Though that seemed to have been useless because the moment his figures touched the door to the room, his sixth sense told him that someone was his room. _Surrender or Run,_ only one of these was an option. _Surrendering was NOT an option_ . _Guess running it is._ Trying to think of anything that he might need. He suddenly remembered that the orb, he had stolen from them, was still in the room. The question now stands.

Should he go and retrieve it? 

OR... 

Should he leave it to chance and hope no one finds it. 

No, I risked a lot getting that orb, i’m not gonna give it back without a fight! With a final sense of resolution, Sam burst through the door only to get shocked still, not expecting to see the little red fox. 

“How did you get here, little guy? ” Sam thought out loud, reaching out to scratch the little red fox behind the ears. Right when his fingers touched the fox he thought he heard a small silky voice say

“ _To take back what’s mine”_

The inside of his head felt as if it were going to explode. Once the pain began to intensify, he crumpled to the floor. The last thing he saw before the darkness pulled him in the depth, was a bright green and blue color filling the room. A deep sense of dread filled his body, _I don’t think I will be able to get away this time._ Followed with the feeling of being lifted, fading away, along with the last sense of consciousness.

Waking up in this predicament, he knew he was doomed. The sound of the voice causing me to freeze. _NO…... NO! It can’t be him._

“Hello, my little sparrow, did you sleep well?” The deep, soothing voice of a man came from beside me. Feeling a hand caressing my face, and petting my hair. Finally gaining enough courage to open my eyes. Only to see the man that has been tormenting me, for the last year and a half, Fizyk Dean…...

**Part 2**

Fizyk Dean is the unannounced king of Berlin. He is the man that is behind the scene. Someone, who everyone respects and fears. He had become the most powerful at the age of 18, since then it had been 5 years. He had been pronounced the king because of his power. He can shift into any type of canine animal. Be it a white arctic wolf or the beautiful red fox. With that, he pulled on the small small orb of magic within his body. Spreading it evenly throughout his body, he pictured the desired form. Once the shift had been complete, he had returned to his original form. 

_“Who took it.”_ the question surrounded by death if answered wrong . 

“Sir, the video showed that the only person to sign in was a man named Sam Novak.” Shau replied, waiting for the lord's node before continuing.

“He is of unknown origin, he had been found on the church's steps. The only thing that had been inside the basket at the time was a piece of paper with the two words ‘Sam Novak’. He had lived at the church for 8 years before he disappeared. The police had been notified, after searching for about a year and a half. They claimed he had died and closed the case, without having a body to prove that he had died. Appearing yesterday was the first appearance in 15 years, he was caught on video entering the room, before the video was shut down, and the orb had been discovered missing. There was a witness that said they saw a falcon flying from the window holding something in its beak. So it’s possible that he is a shiftier as well. ” Once Shau finished giving his report, he waited for the Lord's response to the news. But the only thing that happened was the most disturbing of all. 

_“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”_ was the only reply that he had received. Seeing the perplexed look on his servant's face, Lord Fizyk decided to leave it at that. _I haven’t had a challenge in a long time, this will be interesting. I had become bored. I wonder what you will do next, MY little sparrow._ Thinking to himself, _I wonder how long this one will last._ Without turning, he addressed Shau.

“Notify everyone that no one and I mean NO ONE, is to touch him. _HE IS MINE_. Until I give the order you are only to shadow, no one is to engage with him. If anyone disobeys, cut him 1000 times, this will show everyone that no one touches what’s mine”

Weeks have turned to months. After capturing Sam and letting him escape for the better part of the time. Studying Sam’s ability, Fizyk had finally made the perfect area for his pet. A place that his new found interest wouldn’t be able to escape from, no matter what he does, or turns into. He can finally move his pet into this room, and play with him as long as he wants to. 

_“Shau, where is he?”_ An malice smile had made its way to his face upon hearing the response.

“Sir, he had escaped around 7 today, at the moment it seems that he is heading towards bai street and will be there in about 5 minutes.”

_Little sparrow wants to play? Well, let’s play._ Quickly turning into the desired animal, Fizyk made his way to bai street. Once reaching there, he had begun to sniff around, in search of his pets scent, when the most amazing scent hit him. It smelled like autumn rain and crisp apples. The scent itself seemed to draw closer and closer until it was so strong, until suddenly a hand had begun scratching behind his ears. And a little food made its way to sit in front of him. _Hehehe, we shall see how I punish you for this, Little sparrow._

Feeling the vibrations on the ground, he felt a little annoyed that the scratching had stopped and that his pet had run away. _Well nothing can be done now, but once you are back to where you belong you will stay with me forever. You won’t be able to run away from me then._ Feeling the excitement rush through my body, I knew I wouldn’t be able to wait any long. Following my sparrow would have been hard for anyone, but not me. His heavenly scent just keeps tugging me in the direction that he had ran to. _Well I know where he’s going he won’t be able to get away that easily from me. I’m gonna wait for you in your little room._ Quickly heading towards the room that Sam had been occupying for about 2 months. Jumping through the window and landing quietly on the ground, I began to pace. _What’s taking him so long? I’ve been waiting for an hour, he should have been back by now!_ Having given up pacing, to lay on the soft sofa in front of the door. 

BANG! The sound of the door breaking open causing me to open my eyes to see my cute little human frozen by the broken door. _Hehehe, guess he didn’t expect to see me here._

“How did you get here, little guy?” My cute sparrow looked so confused. It’s so adorable! 

_“To take back what’s mine.”_ I projected into his mind, right when he touched my ears, I sent a surge of power into his body to knock him out. Watching him struggle to stay conscious, I felt my body shift into my original form, when the green and blue light fades away. _Now my sweet you can’t get away from me now._ Picking up his body, and holding him against me, I watched as the last of his consciousness faded away and quickly set to work. 

Dialing Shau’s number _“Send the car,”_ was the only thing I told him before hanging up. Looking down at the peaceful look of my pet. _I wonder what kind of face you'll make when you are in pleasure and pain. I bet it will be delicious._ The sound of knocking could be heard from the other side of the door. 

_“Come in.”_ Once Shau entered, he gave a bow and waited for my next command.

_“Search for the orb. I’m leaving it to you. Don’t disappoint me.”_ Without looking back, I headed back to the room that my sparrow will be staying in. Laying him on the bed I set to work. Taking the obsidian dagger and slicing my palm, dripping the blood into the golden bowl. Once full, I took the brush and began the process of bindment. Writing the signs on his forehead and over his heart, the blood that was left must be fed to him. Otherwise it will be all for nothing. Taking a mouth full of my blood, I began kissing him and letting my blood flood into his mouth and made sure he drank every drop until it was all gone. A glow of green and blue began to show around his body.

Marking him as MINE.

_Now, you can never leave me, little sparrow._

Sitting beside Sam and began to stroke his face and grasping his hair. After a few hours, I felt MY sparrow tense up.

_Awwwww, is my little sparrow scared to look at me now?_

The beautiful violent eyes snapped open, and the fear and dread began to show. 

_“Hello, my little sparrow, did you sleep well?”_ a minute of enjoying his terror.

_“Don’t worry, we will get a lot of time to spend together. I told you, you will never be able to get rid of me so easily. After all, you are my destined mate."_ The last part came out like a silent promise. _“Let’s stay together, Okay"_


	2. Author notice

Hey ive been trying to write some ideas but they dont seem to be going very well. If u have any idea about what would be cool in the story feel free to put them in the comments!!   
Thank you guys! Ill get chapter 2 out as soon as its done!


End file.
